Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 18
The Rules, Briefly *1 support, 1 reject column. *No comment section. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~ and a # in front of it. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *If a suggestion is there for 2 weeks without five votes, archive it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *New fights at the bottom (helps archiving) *The admins get the final say for any fight If any of this rules are broken, your edit may or may not be undone. How are fights chosen? If two suggestions have, say, six support votes, but one has three reject votes and the four, I'll put the one with three reject votes up. Why? Because, technically, it has more votes then the other. ---- Link vs. Zelda vs. Ganondorf The Battle of the Triforce awesome Support # --Power courage wisdom and time 22:34, 17 April 2008 (UTC) # LadyNorbert 22:53, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Talk about your battle of the ages. # Hero of Time 87 19:25, 18 April 2008 (UTC) This would indeed be an awesome battle. # I'm gonna quote Darth Sidious here and say "DO IT". --AuronKaizer 23:31, 18 April 2008 (UTC) # It's not that hard to do. I already made a possible template here. I think that it would be pretty fun to try out, guys. M. H. Avril 00:58, 24 April 2008 (UTC) #Mr kmil I like it!!! #This would be totally awesome, because you have the three that hold pieces of the tri-force. Also they are all popular and they are also very strong. Although it would probably be Ganondorf out first, having Zelda and Link fighting it out to the end. Reject #Hylian knight vs. Gerudo theif #XXXXX 02:40, 18 April 2008 (UTC) even though I know who I would vote for. Like OtO said, NO THREE ON THREES! #NO THREE ON THREES!!! Oath to Order 01:58, 22 April 2008 (UTC) #--Mario vs Bowser56 05:19, 23 April 2008 (UTC)We already know Link vs Ganondorf and Zelda so why bother putting this. #No. No. We all know who would win anyway Murchadah 21:38, 24 April 2008 (UTC) #No! for one we probably can't have three people. plaus we all know link will win! --Jagkid007 #Wings Of Icarus 07:46, 1 May 2008 (UTC): No. If all three pieces of the Triforce are near each other Ganondorf, Link and Zelda would lose their powers due to the Triforce being united again. #Ganny321--We already know who would win and like some other people said: No three on threes!!! 1 May 2008 # To quote Oath to Order, Ganny 321, and Jagkid 007, No three on threes. Solar Flute Comments Not really Jk7 some think that Zelda is hot (not me) and has Shieks powers at her disposal and others (like Oto) would most likely vote for ganondorf --Power courage wisdom and time 01:55, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Zora Link vs. Swiftblade Zora Link vs. Swiftblade. Two guys with sword type attacks. Onox vs. Veran Boss vs. boss. Dragon vs. Sorceress. Guy vs. Girl. Yea, it's cool. Support #Do it. --AuronKaizer 23:31, 18 April 2008 (UTC) # Good idea M. H. Avril 03:27, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Reject #I reject because really, most people don't even know who these people even are so there won't be that many votes plus i don't like it. --Jagkid007 #I don't think that would work because they are from different univereses so it wouldn't make since-Wii ROK # Ganny321--Many people don't know them. Bad idea. 1 May 2008 #Power courage wisdom and time 03:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) #Gah... I hate to say it, but they're right. Too unknown, and not enough action. Not to mention, I despise Onyx and Veran as characters. Labrynna vs. Holodrum These 2 faraway lands go into all out war! Support #I disagree with XXXXX here. I like Holodrum more than Labrynna, yet I like Ages more than I do Seasons. Plus, an image is easy to conjure up. Don't look at me right now though >.< --AuronKaizer 23:31, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Reject #It would be better to do Oracle of Seasons vs. Ages. They aren't very different, and Holodrum doesn't have a picture like Labrynna. XXXXX 03:47, 18 April 2008 (UTC) #Oath to Order 01:58, 22 April 2008 (UTC) # Murchadah 21:42, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Hyrule vs. Termina If these two were to go to war with each other, which would triumph?? Support Actually, i like that idea this time. Most of the other ones somethimes are predicable, or they ust don't make sense, or sometimes, the oath to order rejects it. But i think this one could be the fight of the week mabey a month from now. #Power courage wisdom and time 03:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) #Ganny321--Not bad. 5 May, 2008 Reject #Oath to Order 01:58, 22 April 2008 (UTC) #Murchadah 21:43, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Gerudo vs. Twili Gerudo vs Twili would be cool I mean like the Twilight army vs the Theifing army (Gerudos are the race of theifs right) Support #XXXXX 23:17, 18 April 2008 (UTC) #Grrr, too bad my pick would lose considerably. --AuronKaizer 23:23, 18 April 2008 (UTC) # I think this would be okay. -Jagkid007 Reject #Oath to Order 01:58, 22 April 2008 (UTC) #Power courage wisdom and time 03:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) gerudo is gonna win #Ganny321-- 10 May 2008 Gerudo vs. Goron Id would like to see Gerudo vs Goron Support #. XXXXX 21:46, 19 April 2008 (UTC)Gorons would win this time. #. -Jagkid007- I actually support this because i think gorons and the other thing would be a great fight. #.--Power courage wisdom and time 18:58, 10 May 2008 (UTC) actually i'm supporting this one because I wanna see if the men here vote for an army of girls or army of men. Reject #Oath to Order 01:58, 22 April 2008 (UTC) # Another day, another bad idea for the Temple of Courage Murchadah 21:44, 24 April 2008 (UTC) # The Gerudos and Gorons don't have much to do with each other. All the battles appear to have themes: villains, Zelda's alter egoes, and so on. What's the theme here? The letter G? Fairies vs. Minish They're small, they're magical... They're small... and who would win? Support # fairies have power, like ciela can freeze time. - solar flute Reject #XXXXX 15:23, 23 April 2008 (UTC) It would be obvious if you really think about it. Fairies can't fight, and we're not talking great fairies who still probably wouldn't be able to fight. It's not like the fairies have laser guided bazookas or maybe a few a-bombs hidden in their fountains. # This is like a slap fight between Dick Cheney (fairies) and George Bush (Minish). You know Cheney will win, but you still suggest the fight. Murchadah 21:48, 24 April 2008 (UTC) #Power courage wisdom and time 03:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) #Oath to Order 01:24, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Kokiri vs. Deku Scrubs two annoying forest people who is better Support #Muhahaha! I say we torch 'em all and that'll be the end of that! KEEHEEEHEEHEHEEHEEE!!!!!!!!! ...I forgot my meds. --AuronKaizer 00:26, 26 April 2008 (UTC) #Thanks, AK. That justifies my recent Woodfall arson... I think It's cool. (I say neither are annoying personally though) XXXXX 01:20, 28 April 2008 (UTC) #Power courage wisdom and time 03:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) # Kill the Kokiri!! -Kyleabcde Reject #Oath to Order 02:02, 1 May 2008 (UTC) #Ganny321, 1 May 2008 #Just horrible! Tatl vs. Ciela Annoying fairy vs. annoying fairy a.k.a. a battle of annoyance, a.k.a the dicotomy of good and evil. What do you say misters and madams? Worst suggestion of the night, gone gone and all forgotten my droogs? Order now on Pay-per-View! Support #YEAH, Definitely -(Xaq) Reject #No just... No o.k. --Power courage wisdom and time 03:31, 26 April 2008 (UTC) #Oath to Order 02:02, 1 May 2008 (UTC) #last time I voted "yes" for something like this, Bush became president Murchadah 21:31, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Dark Link vs. Link The Two alternate people finally clash again in this fight! The hero of time and the hero of wanna be. Who will win? Who will Face Defeat? Jagkid007 Support 1. Piss off. I love this matchup, and Dark Link is FAR more awesome than Link will ever be. The only sad part is his lack of personality as a character. I could care less what Oath to Order says (Not trying to be a dick, dude, but it seems like you just veto everything for the fun of it. Not to mention you break the rule of saying why it is you're rejecting it. Even if you seem to be an admin, you still have to abide by your own rules in any fair competition). Anyways, this one's got my vote. Sure, it's not original, but neither's this entire "vote tournament" thing anyways. I first saw this done almost 5 years ago in "The Ultimate Metroid Showdown" on gamefaqs. Still, at least we've got an organized system here. Anyways, I'm rambling. hope more people follow suit in not just jumping on the veto train because everyone else does it. Freakin' Love It! Speedchuck Reject #Link wins. Oath to Order 03:18, 28 April 2008 (UTC) #I agree with Oath to Order--Mario vs Bowser56 07:46, 29 April 2008 (UTC) #Ganny321--Terrible suggestion. This fight already happened (At least nobody suggested Link vs. Ganondorf). 1 May 2008 #Power courage wisdom and time 03:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ditto #Wings Of Icarus 00:17, 3 May 2008 (UTC): Water Temple? Ocarina of Time? Yes. It's already happened. # Dark Link is barely a character. If you're going to use a generally unimportant and undeveloped character, at least make it fight another of its kind. Malon vs. Marin Two different universes that are the person and possibly two women Link loves. - Wii ROK Support #Go for it. --AuronKaizer 19:59, 27 April 2008 (UTC) # go for it. Jagkid007 # Gonna have to disagree with Mr. X here and say that these two do have opportunities as love interests. We have no confirmed love interest for him. Especially since he seems to show very little affection for Zelda in TP. Anyways, I'll go ahead and throw my vote in on this one, just for the interesting fight Reject #Although "Malink" is kind of catchy, neither are Link's love interest. Either way it's not that great of a fight. XXXXX 01:31, 28 April 2008 (UTC) #Ganny321--Bad idea #Power courage wisdom and time 03:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) #NO Murchadah 21:32, 6 May 2008 (UTC) #Oath to Order 01:24, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Zant vs. Ganon Two villians trying to take over hyrule finally clash for a big fight! Who will win? Who will face defeat? Support #It's a great idea for a contest, but I wish my pick would get more votes. XXXXX 15:56, 28 April 2008 (UTC) #I like it. --AuronKaizer 15:22, 29 April 2008 (UTC) # I'm all for it. LadyNorbert 18:32, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Reject #Ganny321--Zant isn't that popular and only got his powers thanks to Ganondorf! #Power courage wisdom and time 03:25, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Ganon #Ganondorf > Zant. Oath to Order 01:24, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Ilia vs. Colin Thought it was time I suggested one. These two are Link's closest pals in Twilight Princess; he cares deeply for both and they each give him something which is important to the plot. But who's the more popular character with us, the fans? LadyNorbert 18:37, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Support #They're both great characters! I think this would be a great idea. XXXXX 18:46, 29 April 2008 (UTC) #I like this. I'm know who I'm going to vote for though. --AuronKaizer 00:18, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Reject #Ganny321, 1 May 2008 #Power courage wisdom and time 03:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) #Both suck. Oath to Order 01:24, 14 May 2008 (UTC) # I hate both of them. I'd boycott this vote. Navi vs. Tatl Fairy against fairy. Who will win? Support #Power courage wisdom and time 03:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Reject #Oath to Order 22:54, 29 April 2008 (UTC) #I already did one with two annoying fairies in it. --AuronKaizer 00:18, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Ganondorf vs. Phantom Ganon Ganondorf fights his phantom. Support Reject #Power courage wisdom and time 14:59, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ganon is going to win #Ganon wins. Oath to Order 21:43, 30 April 2008 (UTC) #Don't think so. Ganondorf needs a break. --AuronKaizer 00:18, 1 May 2008 (UTC) #Power courage wisdom and time 03:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Comments :LadyNorbert 15:06, 30 April 2008 (UTC) I'm neutral on this because I'm confused, is Phantom Ganon an actual character? :yes : A lot like link vs. dark link - solar flute The Hero of Time vs. The Hero of Winds Support #You know what, this is actually a good fight. Two Links from two eras of time. Sadly, the others don't agree with me. So if I want to see this fight, I'll have to watch videos of Super Smash Bros Brawl #Wings Of Icarus 05:50, 9 May 2008 (UTC):They're not the same person. They're two Links from different eras. Reject #--This sucks. #--Mario vs Bowser56 22:52, 30 April 2008 (UTC)They're both the same person #Oath to Order 16:04, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Comments By Hero of Time you mean OoT/MM/Blah Link and by Hero of Winds you mean Wind Waker/Phantom Hourglass/Blah? --AuronKaizer 00:18, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Skull Kids vs. Kokiri Support #Could be interesting. I say we give this one a poke boys, yeehaw! --AuronKaizer 00:18, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Reject #Oath to Order 16:04, 1 May 2008 (UTC) #Power courage wisdom and time 03:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) # cant be held, if skull kids leave the forest, the become kokori. - solar flute Comments #Wow... I'm really finding it sad that Power Courage Wisdow and Time, and Oath to Order seem intent on breaking the "Describe why you veto" rule. I have seen Oath to Order on almost EVERY single reject section on this page, and almost none of them have anything, and those that do only say "Link wins" or "Ganon wins". Seriously, am I the only one who thinks this? This isn't a "Oath to Order and PCWT get to pick the winner" game. Seriously, guys, if you had your name on every single box in here in reject, but actually had a decent description of why, I wouldn't say anything, but... Yeah. Anyways, if one of you would kindly explain why you see it fit to constantly break the rules, be my guest to try and explain. Oh, and if my guess is right, and you are admins, that's not a valid argument. You still have to abide by rules, regardless of whether you set them forth. Otherwise, you're no better than the corrupt, ignorant system we Americans call a government. Hypocritically ignoring the very rules you set forth for your "Underlings" #Umm, okay. A little drastic. But anyway. PCWT isn't an admin, so we're really dealing with OtO here. But yeah. Saying why they veto it is a rule here, so OtO (And everyone else as a side note) should follow it. XXXXX 16:38, 6 May 2008 (UTC) #Actually, I do think that it was justified. I mean, I'm not bashing him, at least from my PoV. I don't exactly LIKE him, but I just wondered if anyone noticed this # watch as all voting starts to slow down beyond here, and at skull kids vs. stalfos voting has stopped. How about you vote past that line. Solar Flute Sheikah vs. Gerudo Gerudo facing Sheikah. --Ganny321 Support #The gerudo and the shiekah are night opposites. War is inevitable. The lovely darkness that is the Shiekah race, pitted against the sheer female brutality of the Gerudo. A fight to remember- theevilgood Reject #Oath to Order 16:04, 1 May 2008 (UTC) #Power courage wisdom and time 03:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) aren't the shiekah 2 people? Death Sword vs Darknut A ghost of a Swordsman vs a powerful Knight Support Reject #Oath to Order 16:04, 1 May 2008 (UTC) #Ganny321--Bad idea. 1 May 2008 #Power courage wisdom and time 03:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Darkhammer vs Iron Knuckle A Lizarfoes in armor vs a Powerful Knight who will win? Support Reject #Oath to Order 16:04, 1 May 2008 (UTC) #Ganny321, 1 May 2008 #Power courage wisdom and time 03:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) #I'm not even gonna dignify this with an in depth analysis... Horrible pairing. Try again soon - theevilgood Link vs Four Sword Link Who will win? The strong heroic mute? Or four weaker heroic mutes? Support #Mario vs Bowser56 07:43, 1 May 2008 (UTC) #Power courage wisdom and time 03:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) # Link Rules!!! Reject #Oath to Order 16:04, 1 May 2008 (UTC) #Ganny321, 1 May 2008 # That's four against one. - solar flute # The people who made the recent FS games are too lazy to even think of a new character design for those Links. They just reuse and abuse that once-new Wind Waker design. Phantom Ganon vs Phantom Zant Two phantoms created by their master who will win Support Reject #Ganny321--Phantom Ganon would win. Phantom Zant isn't known by many people. 1 May 2008. #03:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) #Neither are that great. Oath to Order 01:24, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Zant vs Majora Two insane villians battle, who will win? Dark Ridley 17:03, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Support #Ganny321--1 May 2008 #Considering the Twili likely have deep roots with Majora based on their markings, I'm going to counter PCWT with a simple "Yes" - theevilgood Reject #No Power courage wisdom and time 03:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) #If I were to make a guess, I'd say that you throw darts at pictures and that's who you put on here Murchadah 21:37, 6 May 2008 (UTC) #Majora is an evil mask! Zant not so much. Oath to Order 01:24, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Comments # I picked these two due to both are considered "insane" or "mad", with Zant banging his head against the ground, screeching, and hopping about while Majora twirled about with its insane laugh, high pitched screams, its curses, and the fact it thinks its the "good guy", so I am not randomly picking matches as you say, so don't attempt to make insults like that. Dark Ridley 11:24, 7 May 2008 (UTC) # didn't they say no comment sections allowed in the rules? Solar Flute Fierce Diety Link vs Ganondorf Two super powerful beings battle against one another to the death. Dark Ridley 17:03, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Support #Power courage wisdom and time 03:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Maybe... #Hmmm... we know that normal Link can kill him, so even though it's obvious who's gonna win, I'll vote for this because I like the matchup Reject #Ganny321--2 May 2008 # Hey, I had a reject here before, someone deleted it. And, to repeat what I said before my reject was deleted, If link can beat ganondorf, so can feirce deity link. Solar flute #I don't see it. Oath to Order 01:24, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Majora vs. Ganondorf A fight between two great villains begins.--Ganny321. Support Reject # we all know who is going to win. Power courage wisdom and time 20:51, 3 May 2008 (UTC) #Ganondorf was recent. Oath to Order 01:24, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Din vs. Nayru No one would expect... Support Reject #Ganny321--3 May 2008 #Farore owns them both. --AuronKaizer 17:17, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Comments #What about farore? - User:Solar flute|Solar flute]] #Like people said before "No three on threes blah blah blah" #Oath to Order 01:24, 14 May 2008 (UTC) # Oath to order, you put your support or reject in the comments section - solar flute Gleeok (Phantom Hourglass) vs. Twinrova (Ocarina of Time) 2 headed dragon or 2 witches - Solar flute Support #I like them both. Let's do it. --AuronKaizer 21:23, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Reject #Some consider Twinrova annoying. --Power courage wisdom and time 22:36, 6 May 2008 (UTC) #No chemistry. Oath to Order 01:24, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Vaati vs Twinrova Two powerful magicians duel to the death, who will survive? Dark Ridley 17:02, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Support Reject #It's a final boss vs. a common boss, It would be like Ganon vs. Volvagia - solar flute #Oath to Order 01:24, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ReDead vs. Poe The undead and the redead Support Reject #No. No. No. It's the Pierced Pities and the Lump-for-Rumps. They both are dumb. ReDead wins though. #Uhhh... No. Oath to Order 01:24, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Lizalfos vs. Stalfos two wild villians, who will win? - solar flute Support # I'll Bite! Speedchuck Reject ??? Oath to Order 01:24, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Bongo Bongo vs Jalhalla Two powerful undead spirits.....who is more powerful, the phantom shadow or the king of poes? Who is trully the ruler of the undead? Dark Ridley 17:02, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Support #Even though the Stallord would be more likely to be the undead king then Bongo Bongo, This is really interesting. - solar flute Reject Ocarina of Time vs. Twilight Princess Self explanatory. Oath to Order 17:17, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Support # Power courage wisdom and time 03:21, 15 May 2008 (UTC) THIS is popularity # Good. I think this could be one of the most deeply opinionated fights proposed. Reject #Ganny321-- 8 May 2008 Master Sword vs. Four Sword Self explanatory. Oath to Order 17:17, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Support #Although I'm pretty damn sure which blade would be the victor, let's try it. --AuronKaizer 21:16, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Reject #Ganny321-- 8 May 2008 Puppet Ganon vs. Ganon (Twilight Princess) A fight between two pre-Final Boss bosses. Both are arguably the hardest bosses in their respective game and have good theme music. Oath to Order 17:17, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Support Reject # Ganny321-- 8 May 2008 # Puppet ganon's a sub-boss and Ganon is a boss. So It would be like Bongo Bongo vs. dead hand. - solar flute # I don't quite see the logic in the comment the user above me edited in, but I don't see how this would be a good fight. --AuronKaizer 21:16, 9 May 2008 (UTC) # I'm tempted to edit Solar Flute's hideously ignorant comment. comments # Hey, the guide i had for the game didn't tell us who was a boss and who was a mini-boss, with the exception of the Orange Wizzrobe, how was i supposed to know it was a boss without the game, (i got the guide because it was also a guide for ocarina of time), it was ignorance it was lack of info. Zora link vs. swiftblade two guys with swords somebody put it in wrong, i fixed it, your welcome - solar flute support Reject # I don't like it, I just put it in to be nice - solar flute Link vs. Toon Link The regular Link against his toon version from Wind Waker--Ganny321 Support #This isn't fighting. This is popularity. I think their pretty even. Go hitherforth! Reject # just play super smash bros brawl to see this match-up. Zmario 22:50, 8 May 2008 (UTC) # wasn't this suggested earlier? ( Hero of time vs. hero of wind) - solar flute # We all know who wins. --AuronKaizer 21:16, 9 May 2008 (UTC) #Yeah... Oath to Order 01:24, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Poe Sisters vs. Cubus Sisters two ghost quartets, who will win? - solar flute Support #Sounds great! Do it maestro. --AuronKaizer 21:16, 9 May 2008 (UTC) #Dark Ridley:Sounds.....interesting. Reject # Didn't like Skull Kids vs. Stalfos Kokiris when they get lost in the woods against Hylians when they get lost in the woods.--Ganny321 Support Reject #Not seein' it. Oath to Order 01:24, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Agahnim vs. Zant Both of these powerful villians were servents of Ganondorf, but who is more powerful?Dark Ridley 13:46, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Support #It actually doesn't suck. Oath to Order 01:24, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Reject Guardian Acorn vs. Piece of Power One item gave you incredible defence, the other gave you incredible offence. Which was a better item in Link's Awakening? Dark Ridley 03:21, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Support Reject #That's silly. Oath to Order 01:24, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Ocean King vs. Wind Fish Two Deities battle, one who is lord of the seas and the other who can create entire worlds within his dreams. Who will reign supreme? Dark Ridley 03:21, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Support #Interesting...I support it. Reject Kokiri vs. Gerudo Support # As A response, they are both races, but they're opposites, Kokiri: Forest, kind , boy and girl. Gerudo: desert, thieves, Girl and an occasional boy. That's the connection, Oath to order. solar flute Reject #What's the connection? Oath to Order 01:24, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Ezlo vs. Midna Two weird creatures that help Link--Ganny321 Support #I support it. Good suggestion! Reject Sage Medli vs Sage Makar Two awakened sages. Both helping Link save Hyrule. Both having special talents in each temple. Both having weird instuments. Who is the best sage? Who plays best? Why am I asking you this in the suggestion page? Support #Even though Makar is an annoyance before God and man, I endorse this fully. --AuronKaizer 18:02, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Reject Twilight Princess vs. Wind Waker Which one is the best game?--Ganny321 Support #Yes i think that this is better than that oot vs. tp one --Power courage wisdom and time 15:26, 17 May 2008 (UTC) # I agree with Power courage wisdom and time. Reject # I dissagree with pcwt two games fighting isn't a good idea, no offense. - solar flute